


Fairytale Girl in a Starry Field

by Liza_Taylor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Teenage Claude is going to have the worst summer of his life. Forced to go to the countryside to clean out his late great grandmother's house he thinks his summer is going to be long and boring, at least until he meets a mysterious green haired girl in the forest...Modern AUMy contribution to #claudelthvday
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Fairytale Girl in a Starry Field

This was going to be the most boring summer ever.

Claude could feel the dread slowly seeping into him as he got out of the car and looked up at his late great grandmother’s home. It was way too big for a little old lady to live by herself in the countryside. In the middle of nowhere countryside.

The town itself had to have a population of one hundred people tops and he saw only one convenience store on the drive in. How in the world was he supposed to survive spending his whole summer vacation here!?

“I forgot how quiet it was out here.” His mother stretched her arms over her head and took a deep breath. “I always loved coming here in the summer when I was a child. The air is so fresh and clean!”

“Uh huh.” Claude stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, the universal teenage sign of not wanting to be here. He guessed the air did smell “nice” but he didn’t know he missed the smell of city concrete until this very moment.

“Don’t give me that Claude, I remember you enjoyed it too when you were here last.” 

“I was seven Mom,” he grumbled. Plus he barely remembered it, the only vague memory he had was his great grandmother telling him to be quiet.

“And a lot kinder back then.” His mother rested a hand on her cheek. “You were always so happy to go on trips with us and would be the first in the car.”

“Well people change,” he murmured.

“Claude, help me get the bags inside.” His father pulled the luggage from the trunk and set it on the ground.

Grumbling all the way, Claude grabbed two and rolled it up the cobblestone path, following his mother who had the key. It had been given to the family along with his great grandmother’s will. The house would go to Claude’s mother to do whatever she liked. His mother’s plan was to sell the home after clearing it out of great grandma’s belongings and getting the place fixed up. And _of course_ she wanted it to be a family activity so Claude and his father was dragged along for the ride.

“It brings back so many memories, being here again!” His mother led the way through the halls, giving Claude a quick rundown of where everything was.

It was only a single story ranch style home and the amount of rooms and stuff on the inside matched the large exterior. Apparently Claude’s great grandmother had a huge family and they all lived under one roof.

The room his mother had picked out to be Claude’s for the stay faced the back of the property. Past the overgrown garden and now dry koi pond was the forest. He recalled his mother mentioning it as a way of enticing the teenager to be okay with this trip. It was a place she had run around a lot as a child and during Claude’s single stay here before, he had explored in there for half a day or so. He had to admit, the trees looked incredibly vibrant and green compared to those he had seen in the city.

He squinted. Was he imagining it or was someone standing in the shadows of the trees? He pressed his nose against the glass and thought he could make out a few-

“Claude!”

Claude jerked back in surprise, his father’s voice echoing from another end of the house.

“What!?” he called.

“We’re going to the store to pick up groceries, you coming?”

Claude looked the window but whatever was in the forest was gone. Probably a deer or something.

He walked back to the front and saw his parents were chatting in front of the car.

“Ah Claude, if you like, you can stay here and explore instead of coming with us, get to know the neighborhood a bit. Everyone here is nice and welcoming especially if you mention your great grandmother.” Claude’s mother winked at him. “And who knows, you might even have a meeting with a forest child.”

“Forest child?” Claude frowned.

“It’s a local legend. It is said that there is a tribe of spiritfolk that live in the forest around the town.”

“Fascinating,” commented Claude’s father. He checked his watch. “What would be even more fascinating is if we can get to the store before it closes today. I don’t think we can get delivery out here. Claude you coming?”

“I think I’ll explore for a bit.”

“I know you have a good sense of direction but don’t wander too far alright? Cell service isn’t that great,” warned his mother.

Claude grimanced. He was well aware of that. When he checked his phone in his room, it had taken far too long for his text to Hilda to go through. How in the world was he supposed to survive a month and a half here!?

After his parents drove away, he debated on going back inside. He had thought ahead and brought his switch but he could already hear his mother’s lecture about not “enjoying” nature.

Well maybe he could wander around for a bit and find a rock or twig or something as a souvenir to keep his parents off his back.

After making sure his phone was fully charged, he headed to the back of the house. Up close, the gardens looked worse than from his window. Weeds had choked out any plant life that lived here before and he had a feeling he was going to help his parents with weeding later.

“This is why you hire people to do this stuff…” he grumbled.

Reaching the edge of the forest, he peered into it, right in the spot where he thought he saw a figure earlier. Nothing. Well, besides the undergrowth, and a few small animal trails. Birds trilled overhead and he caught sight of a few squirrels scurrying around. With the way the light was filtering in through the canopy, it looked like a magical forest from a kid’s cartoon or something. He pulled out his phone and snapped a few pics to show his friends later.

How far did this forest go anyway?

He stepped into the forest and used the first animal trial he could find as a guide. As he climbed over logs and ducked under low hanging branches, he felt like a kid again, exploring the local park like it was an untamed jungle. This was also the first time ever he got excited to see a wild deer even if it did bolt before he could get picture proof.

Maybe the country air had something in it to make people loopy.

He stopped, the path before him suddenly dropping away. He edged forward and peered down, realizing he was on top of a sharp incline. The rocks were small and pointy, the short shrubbery not inviting. The forest extended further beyond the incline. How big was this place!?

Although it was tempting, he didn’t know if he would be able to get down without breaking an ankle and who knew how he was going to get back up here. There was no way his sneakers could handle it.

“Guess that’s it for today.” He took a picture of the view. Hmmm, maybe he should break a branch off a tree as proof of his adventure?

Noticing movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head and jerked back in surprise as he saw a girl with mint green hair standing there.

His foot slipped forward and with a strangled cry, he fell backwards, down the sharp incline, falling head over heel.

***

Claude felt like a truck had run him over. His arms and legs ached, his head pounding fiercely. He opened his eyes and squinted as the light was too much as he took in the forest canopy overhead. The incline that he had tumbled down was to his left. He slowly sat up and took in the scrapes and bruises that dotted his exposed arms. It was probably pure, dumb luck that he hadn’t broken his neck on the way down.

“Are you alright?”

Curses spewed out of his mouth at the sudden voice. He turned his head and saw someone crouched next to him. Th girl from before. Her green eyes watched him curiously.

“Fine,” he managed to get out, his voice squeaker than intended. He cleared his throat, already feeling a blush creeping up his neck. This girl was cute!

“Uh, I’m Claude,” he said when the silence stretched too long between them. “And you are?”

“Byleth,” she replied. “Do you need help getting up?”

“No, I got it.” Claude scrambled to his feet and winced as he felt his joints pop. Man, that tumble really took a lot out of him.

Byleth got up as well and dusted off her jeans.

“Do you live around here?” Claude wanted to kick himself. Of course she did! Why else would be a teenage girl be out here!?

She smiled. “I do.” Her expression shifted to one of concern. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

“I have a hard head, don’t worry about it.” He looked up the incline and tested walking on it. He grimaced as the small rocks moved under his feet, the traction almost nonexistent. There was no way he could scale this to get home.

“There’s a path back that way.” Byleth pointed. “I’ll show it to you, in return for startling you earlier.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Like she said, it was barely a five minute back before the hill became shallow enough that one could climb it without issue.

“Will you have any problems getting home? It’s getting pretty late and the forest isn’t a good place to traverse in the dark.”

“How come?” Claude grinned. “Are there monsters?”

She blinked. “No. The terrain is a bit difficult and it’s easy to get turned around if you don’t know it well enough.”

“Oh. Uh right.” He scratched the back of his head. “Wait, how do you know where I live?”

Byleth giggled. “It’s a small town. Word travels fast surprisingly enough. Who else could you be?”

“Oh, right that makes sense.” Another awkward silence passed. “Well, I should get going then. Don’t want to get lost when night falls.”

She smiled. “If you do, just yell, I’ll come help you out.”

Claude’s heart thudded against his ribcage. He nodded. “R…right. Uh, thanks. I should, yeah, I should get going.”

He scrambled up the hill and began walking back to the house in an almost breakneck speed, mentally kicking himself the whole time. Why was he so stupid and awkward!? Byleth probably thought he was a weirdo. But maybe she would want to see him again? Why else would she offer to help him out? There was no way he was going to yell for help though, that wasn’t manly or cool! Or maybe that would be a way to meet her again?

He could already hear Hilda making fun of him for this but he knew she would help him out anyway. Maybe this summer vacation wouldn’t be so bad after all.

***

“Can I explore now Dad?” Claude asked in a half whine.

As soon as Claude had woken up this morning, it was straight to work going through his great grandmother’s things. Aka, going through the piles and piles of stuff in the storage room. How much stuff could an old lady hoard!? Also the ungodly amount of dust! Even with a rag to protect his nose and mouth, his throat still felt incredibly scratchy.

“We can let him go, right honey?” asked Claude’s dad. He was currently looking through the drawers of a cabinet that Claude had helped pull out of storage. It was filled with old clothes and knickknacks. Claude’s mother was writing down inventory and putting them into the piles of what to sell, what to give away and what to keep.

“Be back by six for dinner.”

“Thanks Mom!” After a quick stop in his room to gab his phone, he headed out into the forest.

Would she be here today? Crap, it was a weekday, did country kids have a summer break?

“What are you doing?”

Claude startled and looked up. Byleth sat on a tree branch and looked down at him, her expression warm and inviting. “Nothing, just walking,” he replied. He mentally kicked himself. What a stupid response!

Byleth chuckled. “I see that.” She hopped off the branch and Claude’s heart jumped into his throat.

She landed gracefully on her feet like a cat and set her hands behind her back. “You have a little…” She gestured to her hair.

Claude reached up and ruffled his hair, some dust shaking off of it. He blushed. “My parents and I were cleaning out my great grandmother’s storage. There’s a lot of dust everywhere.”

“That was nice of you to help them out.”

“Uh yeah, you know my parents needed the help so…” He rubbed the back of his neck. “What are you doing out here anyway? Not like I’m judging how you spend your day or whatever…” he added quickly.

She giggled. “Just exploring. I really like the forest, it feels like home.”

“Does it? I’m from the city so I’ve never really seen so much green in one place.”

“I’ve never been to the city, I’ve lived here my whole life.”

“Really? Wow. I mean, here looks cool too.” Claude put his hands in his pockets and tried to appear cool and nonchalant.

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine.” Darn it Hilda! She said this pose would make him seem super cool!

“Well, if you have some time…” She gestured behind her. “There’s a waterfall back there. I bet you haven’t seen one in person before.”

“I would love to!” Claude said quickly. “I mean, if that’s okay with you. I wouldn’t want to impose.”

She laughed. “It’s fine. This way.”

Claude always thought of himself as a graceful fellow but Byleth was something else. Her steps were sure and she seemed to not be hampered by the fallen logs or the undergrowth. Claude had to scramble to keep up with her and one time he had to swallow his pride and ask her to slow down. Instead of making him of him for It, she pointed out where he should step and what to look out for, naming every animal and plant as they passed them.

He heard the waterfall before he saw it, the trees opening up to a small cliffside. Water poured from an opening in the cliff and into a large pool of water. It wasn’t as impressive as the pictures of waterfalls he had seen online but It was amazing to see something like this in person.

Byleth stopped at the edge and kicked off her sneakers before setting her feet into the pool. “So?” she asked.

“It is quite pretty,” he agreed, paying more attention to Byleth than the waterfall.

“I’m happy you agree. There’s many more areas like this around here.”

“Well maybe you could show me the others at some point,” he said casually.

“Maybe I can,” she replied. She sat on a rock, her feet still in the water. “Tell me more about the city you’re from.”

***

Claude’s days fell into a rhythm. The morning and early afternoon was spent helping his parents go through his great grandmother’s things. The late afternoons were spent with Byleth in the forest. She always seemed to wait for him in the tree she was in during their second meeting. Usually she would take him to see something beautiful in the forest but more days than not, they would just walk around and chat.

His parents had picked up on the fact that Claude was meeting with a girl, he was foolish and left his phone out unlocked, a picture of Byleth by a flowering bush his wallpaper. Besides teasing him about “visiting his girlfriend”, his mother seemed ecstatic that Claude had made a friend in town. She wanted Byleth to come over for dinner but Claude venomously refused. That would be so embarrassing! Also his great grandmother’s house was in a state of disarray and definitely not fit for guests.

“These are really good!” Byleth looked down at the box of chocolates in her lap in shock.

“Great, I was worried they wouldn’t be to your taste.” Claude rubbed the back of his neck. He had brought a box of chocolate from a local shop in the city in an attempt to make this countryside trip bearable. Who knew he would end up sharing it with a country girl while sitting in the middle of a lush open field? It was a hot day but the gentle blowing wind made it much bearably, doubly so since they were sitting in the shade of a tall tree.

She held out the box.

“No, keep it, it’s a present. I can always get more in the city when I go back in two weeks.”

Her smile took on a twinge of sadness and Claude looked away. He had asked her a couple weeks ago if she had a cell phone and she said she didn’t. It made sense, with the dead zones everywhere, a cell phone would be a piece of plastic for the most part.

“I can visit. My parents were thinking of converting the house into a rental vacation home for other people that want to visit the countryside but don’t have a place to stay.”

“That would be nice but don’t push yourself. From what you told me, the city is your true home. You don’t need to come back to visit me.” She chuckled. “From what I can tell, you’re not much of a country boy.”

Claude looked away sheepishly, remembering how he almost slipped on a rock and fell into a river. How was he supposed to know thar river rocks got slippery when wet!? If it wasn’t for Byleth’s fast reflexes he would have gone home with wet clothes.

“Well you could come see me,” he murmured. He picked a few blades of grass and began twining them together. Not hearing a response, he glanced over and saw Byleth’s head was lolled, her eyes closed.

“Byleth?” he asked, louder.

She startled awake. “Huh?”

“Your family still keeping you busy?” Claude had noticed the past week or so, Byleth would doze off for a minute or two. When he pointed it out, she said her family had a lot of work to do on the family farm. Feeling bad, he had brought up that they didn’t have to meet up every day but she shook her head, saying it was okay. He could have insisted on it, but he wanted to spend more time with her even if it was selfish. And from their conversations he inferred if it was really a problem she would say so.

“Yes, just a bit.” She rubbed her eyes. “What were you saying Claude?”

He opened and then closed his mouth. It taken him so much courage to say that once, there was no way he could repeat that! “Well my parents told me that there’s a summer festival tomorrow night in the next town over.”

“I’ve heard of it.”

“Okay, cool. Well, maybe we could…go together? If you want to I mean. If you usually go with someone else, that’s cool. Just thought to put it out there.”

She giggled. “I could make an exception this year.”

Claude looked down, his face burning. “Great. Do you need a ride there or…”

“I’ll meet you there. There’s a large tree near the entrance of where the festival will be. Wait for me there around seven. I’ll see you then.”

***

Due to his great grandmother’s home town being so quiet, he wasn’t expecting the summer festival to be so noisy and crowded. The brightly colored stalls promoted food and games and there were a few rides for children set up as well. Claude weaved his way through the dense crowd as he searched for the tree he was meeting Byleth under. His parents had dropped him off near the back entrance of the fair. Normally he would have been annoyed but it meant that his parents wouldn’t see him and Byleth together and make fun of him for going on a “date” with her.

Wait, wasn’t this a date though? The two of them were walking around a summer festival alone. Claude blushed at the thought of possibly holding hands with her. Oh he so hoped he wasn’t going to embarrass himself today.

Byleth was waiting right where she had promised she would be, dressed in her usual casual fair. She leaned against the tree, her head lolling slightly as she seemed to be struggling to fight off sleep.

“You didn’t have to come if you’re so tired.” Claude winced. What a stupid thing to say to greet her with! He should have gone with something like, “you look good today!” or “I’m so excited to see the summer festival with you!” No. He went with a general observation that made it seem like he didn’t want her there.

“I promised you I would come.” She smiled and it just accented the dark circles under her eyes. “Let’s have fun Claude.” She held out a hand.

With a smile and a slight hint of a blush to his cheeks, Claude took her hand and let her lead the way back into the summer festival.

***

As the last firework dissipated to signal the end of the festival, Claude sighed and looked over at Byleth. It had been an amazing night, his stomach hurting from laughing so much and filled with so much greasy street food.

The crowds were starting to disperse, everything returning to their homes for the night.

“Before you go, I want to show you something.”

“Oh?” Claude looked at her in surprise.

“If that’s alright with you.”

“Let me just text my parents to let them know. I think I can get an extra hour. Will that be enough time?”

“Plenty.”

Byleth led Claude to the entrance of the festival. Instead of following the crowd down the steps to the parking lot, she cut into the nearby forest. Without Claude saying anything, she slowed and began pointing out any dangers on their path, where to duck and where to step over. Despite barely being able to see from the moonlight seeping through the thick canopy, he had his full trust in Byleth. She was not going to steer him wrong.

Suddenly the trees opened up a field, the sky overhead covered in stars, the milky way a beautiful purple banner across the sky.

Claude stepped forward and looked up at the sky in awe. “It’s…”

“Beautiful?” Byleth took a few steps forward, spread her arms out and looked back at him. The gentle summer wind seemed to float around her, the strands of her hair lifting in its wake. It was like she was a girl in a fairytale, nature as a backdrop to how pretty she was.

“Yeah, so beautiful,” he whispered.

“I wanted to show you before you went back home.” She put her hands behind her. “It’s rare for conditions to be this perfect.”

“Yeah, I love it.” He took out his phone and snapped a pic of the sky and then one with Byleth. Of course it didn’t come out that good, the lighting was atrocious after all but he knew whenever he closed his eyes, he would remember this sight.

“I’m glad I could give you one last happy memory.”

“Last?”

Byleth shook her head. “It’s going to be busy on my family’s farm. I doubt I will have time to see you before you leave.”

“Oh.” Claude’s stomach dropped but he forced himself to smile. “I understand though. Tonight was great. Hey, maybe, before I go, we could have a final goodbye at least?”

“That sounds good. You can come by my family’s farm.”

“Great, sounds like a plan.”

“Your family is probably waiting for you.” Byleth gestured to the opposite direction of where they came. “I need to go that way. Can you get back on your own?”

Claude nodded. “It’s a straight line, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry, I’ve picked up a few tricks from you. Thank you for the wonderful night Byleth.”

“Thank you Claude,” she whispered with a wide smile. “For everything.”

He grinned. “It wasn’t a big deal.” He cleared his throat, realizing he was stalling. “I’ll see you later.”

“See you later.”

Claude took off into the forest. As he walked back, he thought of the night. The date(for what else could he call it?) went wonderfully! Byleth looked like she was having a lot of fun and Claude got to show off his talents at being good at random carnival games. It was sad that they were not going to see each other again before he left but-

Hang on. He never got a number or a way to contact her!

Crap, she had probably forgotten to give it to him, he forgot to ask her after all. He whirled around and raced back the way he came. Hopefully she had not gotten too far ahead!

As he came upon the field again, he had to stop and stare, not really believing what he was seeing. Byleth was kneeling in the middle of the grassy field, her hands pressed against her chest. And she was _glowing_. Her skin emitted a light green, small particles floating off her and fading to nothingness.

“Claude.” She looked up and her eyes widen.

“What…” Claude approached and kneeled in front of her. “What…” He looked down and saw her legs were half gone, the glowing particles emitting from her skin breaking off and floating into nothingness. “Byleth what…”

“I was hoping I could make it until you left so you wouldn’t need to know the truth. I wanted everything to end as a happy memory for you.”

“What are you talking about?” He hesitated a moment before reaching out to grasp her hand. Despite her glowing skin, she felt like she always did, warm and comforting. “Byleth…what…”

She pulled her hand out of his and gently cupped his face. “You weren’t going to make it if I didn’t.”

“What are you…”

“You were dying Claude. At the bottom of the cliff after I startled you. Your neck snapped on the way down. You were going to die and I couldn’t let that happen.

“I asked the guardian of the forest. They’re there, always around. I asked them to save your life and they chose to grant it. However, something of that magnitude cannot be given without an exchange.”

She placed a hand over his chest, right over the heart. “I gave it to you. My life for yours. I needed to be close to you for the transfer to work properly and I’m glad it did. Your heart is beating strong now Claude, your life is back to your own.”

“But why?” He grasped at her hand, not liking how her grip was weakening. “Why me? Why would you do something like that?”

“Because you helped me so long ago. When you were a child.” She smiled.

Staring into those green eyes, Claude suddenly remembered seeing them before, albeit years ago, when he visited his great grandmother when he was seven. His parents were talking to his great grandmother and in boredom he had wandered into the forest. Hearing crying, he followed it and stumbled upon a little girl with bright green hair crying under a small tree.

“What’s wrong?” he had asked the girl. “Do you have a booboo?”

She looked up at him, seemingly taken aback at first before pointing to the small tree. “I’m dying,” she whispered.

Looking at the tree, Claude saw a vine had surrounded itself around the tree choking the life out of it. He also noticed the girl had dark bruises circling under her arms and legs.

Setting his jaw, little Claude had grabbed at the vine, tearing it from the tree with all his strength. His hands got cup up, sweat dripped down his back but he continued to rip and tear at the vine until it released its grip on the tree.

Panting, Claude looked over at the girl and saw she was standing up, her eyes bright, the bruises gone from her arms and legs. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“No problem! It was nothing!” Claude rubbed his nose and tried not to wince as the cuts on his hands stung.

“Claude!” came the distant voice of his mother, a frantic edge to it.

Wincing, Claude looked at the girl. “I have to go.”

“Of course,” she replied. She looked at his hands and then at him. “I’m sorry for making your hands hurt.”

“It’s okay! That’s what heroes do!”

Of course Claude had gotten in trouble when he got home. His parents had not believed his excuses and went straight to caring for his battered hands. The only one to really listen was his great grandmother and after listening to his tale, she nodded and told him to be quiet and not tell anyone else that story.

“You had a lucky encounter with a forest child Claude. To put one of them in your debt, well one day it will be paid to you. Keep the story in your heart and that is where it must remain until the time is right.”

Claude snapped back to the present and stared at the fading Byleth. “You…the tree, the forest child…”

She smiled. “I’m glad you remember. I was so happy to see you again.”

“But this…no…Byleth…”

“It’s okay Claude.” She put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. “It’s okay…”

Claude clutched her tightly, hoping he could somehow keep her fading body together. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry you did that for me. “

She shook her head slightly. “I don’t regret a single moment.”

Claude’s vision blurred and he realized a moment later he was crying. He looked up at the beautiful night sky. “Forest spirit? God? Whatever you are. Please, please give it back to her! I don’t need it, I don’t want it. Give it back to her!”

She chuckled. “Silly Claude, you told me all about your friends waiting for you back home. They will miss you so much.” Her voice slurred at the end.

Looking down, he saw her body was fading faster than before. Noticing he was looking at her, she smiled and lifted her hand, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before fading away to nothing.

Claude looked down at his hands in horror, Byleth’s form nowhere to be seen. “Byleth…Byleth…” He covered his face with his hands and cried.

_One Year Later_

“Claude, Hilda’s waiting for you downstairs!”

“Coming!” Claude got up from his desk, the city summer air floating in through his open window. He checked the small sapling he had in a pot by the windowsill. The soil was still slightly damp, the leaves looked good.

The day after Byleth had faded in his arms, he had gone to the spot he remembered from his childhood. A medium sized tree stood there, the leaves wilted and shriveled, the bark rotten. At the base of the tree was a tiny sapling. He probably looked like a mad person to his parents as he rushed into the house, the sapling in hand, asking them for a pot to put it in.

“I’ll be back soon Byleth,” he said to the sapling with a soft smile. “I’m making sure this life you gave me doesn’t go to waste.”

He shut the window and grabbed his phone and wallet before running out to see what kind of adventures was waiting for him today.

**Author's Note:**

> Started going in one direction for this quick one-shot and ended up going in another, haha. Sorry for the sad ending, especially for a Claudeleth vday prompt but I am really trying to get back into the swing of things for this ship!


End file.
